


Heart and Home

by Casey_K



Series: Heart and Home [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, M/M, NCIS LA Exchange, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is in LA trying to save the world, but Steve is nowhere to be found. Who can Danny turn to when he needs a little support?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here, so be gentle ;) 
> 
> Not beta's as I was too eager to get something up. Feel free to send messages with necessary corrections and I'll update. 
> 
> NB: I do not own these characters, this is not-for-profit.
> 
> This is likely to be the first in a series of posts around this subject. I may edit into chapters at a later date.

It wasn’t that Danny didn’t miss Steve, because he did, too much, too deeply, like a burning fire that refused to go out and flared to life at the mere mention of his name. It wasn’t that Danny didn’t love Steve, because that went without saying and really, he couldn’t even breathe when he considered not having Steve in his life, and in his bed. But that was the problem, because at that precise moment Danny had neither. Steve was off on some mission, leaving Danny high and dry not knowing when or even if Steve would come back. No Steve in his bed. No Steve in his life. And right now, trying to save the world from a disaster of colossal proportions, he really needed someone, something, to lean on, to take the pressure off, to make the potential horrors of any failure on his part to wrap up this case and find the lunatic doctor trying to redress the balance of the human population explosion fade into the background. To take his mind off the hole in his chest and the ache in every limb that missed Steve’s strong presence. So, it wasn’t that Danny didn’t miss Steve, it was that Danny didn’t have Steve. 

Couldn’t have Steve.

What he did have was a smart mouthed NCIS Agent making eyes at him from across a very small table, checking him out, and lingering over his pecs and package at regular intervals. And what was with that, anyway, in the open office in front of colleagues? But then this was California and maybe that’s how things were done in California. 

As the flirting ratcheted up a notch he thought about Steve, about their relationship, if you could even call it that, and about whether they were in a place where cheating was even possible. Because Danny never would. Not ever. Period. And if he really thought that he and Steve were in a place where they were the real deal—regardless of the fact Danny’s heart knew they were, but whether McGarrett reciprocated and was exclusive with Danny—if Danny thought they were within fifty yards of that place Danny would shut this thing down with Deeks right now. But the reality was Steve had given him nothing to suggest they were even on the same continent as commitment and exclusivity. In fact, Danny knew for a fact Steve had entertained Cath at least once since whatever the hell it was they were doing had started. And Steve had practically signed Danny up to a full on thing with Gabby even though he didn’t really want it. So Danny figured what the hell, Deeks was obviously willing, and kind of cute in a shaggy dog sort of way, and Steve had made it very clear by his recent actions that Danny had no reason whatsoever not to go with it. 

It’d been hard work following the case conversation at the same time as battling his inner demons on the state of his relationship with McGarrett and then someone had to go and mention his name. Again. And Danny had pulled in on himself before he caught the reaction, and he noted that Deeks picked it up and was grateful that he didn’t push it. Danny was even more grateful for the look of understanding in Deeks eye, and the soft smile before launching back into banter to fill the silence and stop Danny breaking open right there in front of everyone. 

Danny excused himself. He needed some air. He wandered a few corridors and had to back track looking for the entrance to the building. He sensed before he saw Deeks, a gentle tug in his gut, a tingle running over his skin. 

“Hey,” Deeks said, stopping to lean against the wall. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just uh…looking for the way out. Kind of stuffy in there.” Danny smiled, stopped a step away from where Deeks was stretched out. A step closer than was polite but Deeks didn’t even flinch, in fact Danny caught the subtle movement that brought them closer. Close enough, that when Deeks brought his hand up brush his hair back he brushed Danny’s hip and shoulder. 

“We’ve got some time, you want to get out of here?” Deeks tone was uncertain, a little nervous and Danny smiled. 

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Danny followed Deeks out of the building but was surprised when Deeks pulled up quick at the start of the alley to the side and Danny walked right into him. He rounded on Danny, just inches between them, and huffed. “Look, I’m not good at subtle. We don’t have time for coffee and chit chat. Tell me we’re on the same page and this isn’t some huge misunderstanding that’s going to get real ugly, real fast.”

Danny snorted. Deeks was even cuter when he was flustered. He placed a hand on Deeks’ hip and pulled him closer. “I don’t see any ugly.” He rested his forehead on Deeks’ shoulder. “Jury is still out on the hair, but I’m willing to live with it.”

Deeks relaxed, leaning into Danny and placing a gentle, tentative hand against Danny’s back and reeling him in. He nuzzled the side of Danny’s neck, and Danny shuddered, turning to let his lips scrape over Deeks’ neck. “Come on,” Deeks said grinning and taking Danny’s hand like they were teenagers. “I know a place.”

Danny let himself be dragged along the alley and into a back store room of some kind. “Is this where you bring all the girls?”

Deeks laughed, kicked the door shut and pushed Danny against the wall. “Let’s just say I’ve been known to frequent it on occasion. Though not for anything as spectacular and exotic as you.”

“Lucky me.” Danny’s voice was rough as Deeks wasted no time devouring Danny’s neck, and working open his shirt buttons. It was such a rush, such a relief to be held, touched, that Danny let himself be ravaged. 

“You gonna join in anytime soon?” Deeks said pulling at Danny’s belt buckle. 

“You carry on, I’ll catch up once my head stops spinning.” He met Deeks’ gaze and then warm lips were on his, hot tongue invading his mouth and his hands sprang into action as he got with the programme, squeezing Deeks’ ass cheeks, running a hand under his shirt to find surprisingly toned skin. 

“Fuck,” Deeks said, pulling back to get a good look at Danny’s chest now his shirt was open. “You are beautiful.” He laughed and dived in to lick over a nipple. “I’m a little soft around the edges.” He shrugged. 

Danny ran a hand over Deeks’ erection straining against his jeans. “Not from where I’m standing.” Danny pulled down Deeks’ zipper and popped the button. He reached inside and Deeks groaned as Danny wrapped his hand around the shaft of Deeks’ cock and stroked. It was a good cock. Fat and heavy in Danny’s hand, he wondered if he’d be able to get his mouth around it. He pushed Deeks back and slipped to his knees. He looked up briefly to catch the look of hunger and tongued the head of Deeks' cock. 

“Oh, god, I’m gonna come just from watching you.” Danny pulled on Deeks’ jeans and shorts, pulling them past his knees and reached around to slip his fingers between Deeks’ ass cheeks. “Hell, yes.” Deeks pushed back against Danny’s finger as it circled his hole. “Fuck, you wanna…I mean, if you don’t it’s okay.”

Danny popped off Deeks cock. “Tell me what you want.” Deeks leaned down and riffled though his jeans pockets. He came out with a sachet of lube and a condom. Danny grinned. “Okay then, let’s find something to bend you over.”

Deeks hitched his jeans and made it the few steps to a nearby desk, pushing off the stack of files and leaning over it before dropping his jeans again. “Don’t’ need much prep,” he said breathless. “Just go for it.”

Danny didn’t have to be told twice. He dropped his pants, flicked his shirt tails out of the way and ripped open the condom. He gave a couple of hard pulls to his already hard cock and rolled the condom down the shaft, all the while keeping contact with Deeks. Danny nudged against Deeks’ hole, revelling in the groans as Deeks pulled his cheeks apart so Danny had better access. “You really want this, huh?”

“You’ve no idea, man. You just…ah,” Deeks moaned as Danny slipped in a lubed finger. “That sharp mouth and uptight attitude you’ve got going on is so freaking hot, I thought I’d have to start humping the table leg upstairs.” Danny butted his cock against Deeks’ opening and pushed in in one long, slow thrust. “Oh, god, I’m in heaven,” Deeks spluttered. 

Danny took up a frantic pace as Deeks muttered and mumbled, eventually taking his own dick in hand and pumping furiously to Danny’s thrusts. They fucked, hard and fast. Danny wasn’t gentle. They both needed out of their current headspace, to leave behind a little of the worry, the pressure, but it wasn’t any less touching, in fact it was special in a strange way Danny couldn’t quite put his finger on. Danny felt a twist of emotions surging through him at the sight of Deeks laid out, writhing under him. He reached out to grab Deeks’ hair, his other hand gripped Deeks’ hip and his thrusts came harder, faster, until Deeks cried out spraying the floor and dragging Danny with him into oblivion. 

Danny rested over Deeks’ back for a few moments before pulling out and tying off the condom. He wrapped it in a nearby bag and threw it in the waste basket. Deeks wiped himself off and pulled up his pants. He grinned at Danny and moved in to help him button his shirt, kissing along his jawline and over his ear. “You are just what I needed,” he whispered. 

“Likewise.” Danny pulled him into a deep, bruising kiss, full of thank you and you’re amazing and then they held on to each other, hands gripping tightly. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Deeks said, pulling back and nuzzling into Danny’s neck. “We’re going to get it back.”

“I know.” Danny sighed against Deeks’ shoulder. “I wish we had more time.”

“If this goes to an overnight will you come stay at my place?”

“I’d like that,” Danny said, not even caring how it would look to the others. He was tired of hiding, of sneaking around with pretend girlfriends, innuendo, and hidden touches. 

“We should head back.” Deeks cupped Danny’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I hope we get another chance.”

“May be we should just make one.” It was out of his mouth before Danny could think about what he was saying, what he was offering. 

“Maybe.” Deeks smiled. “But something tells me once you fly out of here you’ll be gone for good.” Danny shrugged. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. “McGarrett will come back, Danny. He’ll come back for you.”

“Will he? He just up and left. Didn’t even say goodbye.” Danny swallowed hard, biting back the traitor tears trying to break free. Deeks hugged him tighter, rubbing over his back. “Just a fucking letter on my desk. What am I supposed to do with that?”

“Give him a chance to explain, okay? Ex-Military types, they’re not good at this stuff. Sam’s always ruffling Callen’s feathers with his lack of meaningful communication. Mind you, Callen is just as bad.”

“Those guys are an item?”

“They think we don’t know, but yeah, seriously an item. Does your team know about you and McGarrett?”

Danny shook his head and then sighed. “They didn’t, until the fucking idiot up and left me. They don’t deserve to be called detectives if they haven’t figured it out by now. You knew and I’ve been here less than a day.”

Deeks squeezed Danny again. “I recognised your pain, man, the way just hearing his name tears you apart.”

“Yeah, well, I’m obviously not as important to him as I thought I was, so…” Danny shrugged again, letting a sigh shudder through his chest. “Yeah, let’s get back.”

Deeks kissed Danny, a tender, healing kiss. “I’ll always be here for you, Danny. If you need a break, a weekend away, you let me know.”

“I just might take you up on that.” Danny’s phone pinged and he answered without checking who was calling. “Williams.”

“Danny?” Fuck McGarrett and his fucking bad timing. Danny glanced at Deeks and flushed. “Danny, are you there? It’s Steve.”

“I know who the fuck it is, you fucking asshole.” Deeks chuckled, kissed Danny’s cheek and motioned he was heading back. Danny nodded once and turned his attention to the call. 

“I’m on my way home. I just…I wanted to say I missed you. I love you Danno, I should have said it before. I just…wait for me, okay?”

Danny thumped his forehead against the cool wall. How did Steve know? Some Ninja-super-SEAL-sixth sense that tuned him in to the fact Danny had just fucked someone else. Someone that could be something else, something more, given time. 

Steve obviously tuned into that thought too. “Danny? Is it too late, did I mess up for good this time?”

“No…yes…no, just get your fucking ass home and we’ll sort it out.”

“Okay, Danno. I’m sorry, okay. I couldn’t…I understand, if you don’t want to pick it up again. I get it.”

 _Pick it up? Pick it fucking up?_ What about the fact Danny had never put it down? Not until ten fucking minutes ago, anyway. “No, you don’t fucking get it, you moron. You broke my fucking heart.” Danny huffed into the silence from McGarrett. Yeah, get your fucking Neanderthal brain around that one. “Just concentrate on getting home while I go and save the world without you.”

“Wait, what…what’s going on?”

“Later, Steven. Let’s see who makes it back to Hawaii first.” Danny heard Steve’s gasp, start to say something, but Danny hung up before he could ask any more questions. Let Steve stew for a day or two. Let him see what’s it’s like on the other side of the fence.

 

Things were moving again by the time he made it back to the office. Deeks smiled at him as he took up his place next to Chin. He looked infinitely more relaxed, much like Danny felt, although talking to Steve had taken the edge of his bliss. 

“Deeks said you spoke to McGarrett,” Chin said carefully. “Everything okay?”

Danny glanced over at Deeks. “It will be. He’s on his way home.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Deeks said, grinning. “I told him that,” he said to Kensi and Chin.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “You want me to tell them what else you told me?” _Along the lines of harder, deeper, fuck me, oh yeah, baby?_

Deeks flushed, almost fell off the chair he was rocking back. The team laughed, easing the tension. “Okay,” Kensi said, “If you two have finished your moment, we have work to do. We’ve got an address for our doctor. Deeks, you’re with me.”

Deeks jumped to his feet and Danny chuckled. “It wasn’t a moment,” Deeks said, winking at Danny. He appreciated the brush of Deeks hand over the small of his back as he walked passed to follow Kensi out of the office. Yeah, Danny could definitely make more time for that guy, McGarrett would just have to suck it up and deal. 

 

Disaster averted. World saved. Yadda yadda, time to go home. Danny was tired. And still angry at Steve, and still a little addled from his tryst with Deeks. Part of him hated himself for wanting more, and the other half wanted to punish Steve by ensuring he did just that, and took as much as he wanted and Deeks offered. But they needed to get back. Not for Steve, but because they had the Governor’s jet, and the island needed it’s task force, so Danny declined the offer for drinks and shepherded Chin towards the door. 

They paused in the reception area to collect their bags. “You sure you’ve said all your goodbyes?” Chin asked nodding behind Danny. Danny turned to see Deeks waiting patiently near the door. 

“Can you give me a few minutes?” He said to Chin. 

“Take the time you need, brah,” Chin patted his shoulder. “I’ll organise a ride to the airport make sure the flight’s ready.”

“Thanks. I won’t be long.”

Danny headed over to where Deeks was waiting, and followed him around the corner to a quiet corridor. 

“Hey.” Deeks smiled. “You sure you can’t stay to celebrate?”

“Right now, there is nothing I would like more, but I have to get back.”

“Okay.” Deeks smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time. “McGarrett will be waiting for you, huh?”

Danny threw caution to the wind and stepped in close, resting both hands on Deeks’ hips and leaning his head against Deeks’ shoulder. “I actually don’t know, and right now, I’m not sure I care.”

Deeks rubbed his hands over Danny’s arms. “Sure you do, come on, you love the guy. Give him hell, but remember he came back, and after the way he left that has to have been a hard thing to do.”

Danny knew that already. Knew how hard it would have been for Steve to make that call, to say the things he had, to ask Danny to wait for him. Steve was obviously in as bad shape as Danny. It didn’t help knowing that. Made it worse to think Steve had tortured them both, and for what? “What about you? You going to ask her out?”

Deeks laughed. “After this, maybe I will. I’ll let you know how it works out.”

They kissed a little, hugged a little, then Danny pulled back. “Is there surveillance in this corridor?”

Deeks grinned. “Probably. I don’t care who sees us. Do you?”

“No, strangely enough, I don’t.” And Danny kissed him again, squeezed his ass. “So many more things I wanted to do with you,” he said pulling away and shaking his head. “If you ever want to visit the Islands, you let me know, okay?”

“I will definitely keep that in mind.” Deeks sighed. “Bye, Danny.” One last hug and Deeks disappeared around the far corner of the corridor.

Danny caught up with Chin at the front door. “You ready?” Chin clapped a hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I…no, I’m not okay. I think I will be, but…” Danny met Chin’s worried gaze. “I fucked up, Chin.”

“Not from where I’m standing, Danny.” Chin’s expression was serious, his hand a steady weight on Danny’s shoulder. 

“What’s this, one of those friendly ‘what happens in California, stays in California’, conversations?”

“Now you listen to me. I don’t know what’s been going on with you and Steve this last year, it doesn’t take much to figure it out though, and what he did was wrong. Given that you both have women on the back burner, I’m guessing there’s no exclusivity clause in play here, so give yourself a break, Danny. Stuff happens, and you have to take what you need in life to get through the days.”

“Thanks, Buddy.”

“You think there’s a future with Deeks?”

“Nah, not really.” Danny sighed heavily. “Maybe if we weren’t both completely heads over heals with our partners we’d have a little room for each other, but long distance never works anyway, right? And besides, I think Deeks is a long way from exclusive anything.”

Chin laughed, and Danny let the noise wash over him, soothing his troubled brain. Danny picked up his bag and patted Chin on the back. “Let’s go home.”

“Home?” Chin smiled. “You’re calling the islands home, brah?”

“Home is where the heart is, right? And I sure as hell don’t have mine with me at the moment.”


End file.
